Santana's Coming Out: My Version
by CharmQueen78
Summary: I Know there have been many different versions of how people wished Satana came out- so here is mine! Please be gentle! -Currently Incomplete


Today was the day, the day Santana Lopez had decided to come out to her friends in Glee club. She had spent all summer working herself up to this moment. She knew she had to face reality at some point, and there was nothing like coming out to a bunch of drama queens to do so. Also, she needed to do this- not just for herself, but for Brittany too. Even though she had spent all summer with Brittany, feeding ducks and getting their cuddle on, their relationship was still strictly 'Best Friends Only', as Brittany didn't want to be in a relationship where she would have to hide her feelings and, emotions from her friends in Glee club, or her Glee family as she referred to them. Santana knew that if she ever wanted Brittany to be hers officially, she would have to show her Britt-Britt just how much she really did love her, and how serious she was about them being together exclusively by declaring her love for Brittany in front of those nearest and dearest to Brittany-those in Glee.

So here she was, on her first day back at School determined to get her girl. The butterflies in her stomach persisted throughout the day as Santana contemplated what the outcome of her confession would be; only stopping whenever Santana saw, or was in class with Brittany. Brittany, the girl who had turned her life upside down with her beaming smile, her twinkly eyes and her outstanding beauty. Brittany, the girl who she was doing this for, the girl who Santana knew she was going to spend the rest of her life with.

Before she knew it, Santana was texting Brittany telling her she was on her way to the choir room. Walking along the corridors Santana began panicking about what she was about to do. What if one of the Gleeks spread her confession around the school, would she lose her status as HBIC? Would people still cower in fear of her when she passed them in the corridors? Would those in Glee, whom secretly she loved and respected accept or reject her because of her cruelty toward them in the past? And most importantly, would Brittany agree to become her girlfriend once she has declared her true feelings? Only time would tell...

As she entered the choir room, Santana immediately spotted Brittany chatting away to Kurt and Quinn, probably updating them on her adventures with her precious ducks since she had last seen them. Santana's heart skipped a beat and she knew then that whatever happened next, she was doing the right thing for not only herself, but for Brittany too. So she took a deep breath, and turned towards Mr Shue.

'Mr Shue, I was wondering if I could say something before this meeting officially started?'

'Of Course Santana', he said in a surprised but apprehensive voice, 'Take it Away'

This was it, it was now or never. Santana met Brittany's crystal blue eyes and began to speak.

'Hey Guys, HEY GUYS! GUYS CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION! Thank you geez! Ok, so, um ok I have a confession to make. I know I haven't always been the nicest person to you guys, and for that I am deeply sorry. I was just too afraid of showing my true feelings and emotions because I was scared that once people saw who I really was, I would lose everything: my reputation, my power and, well- you guys. If you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it, but you guys actually kind of rock, even you Ru- Rachel, and your opinions actually kinda matter a lot to me. So I have something to confess. I- I am a lesbian and I'm 100% completely head over heels in love with Brittany Susan Pierce. Britt, I know I've messed you around a lot, and I'm truly sorry for all the crap I've put you through. You're the most beautiful, kindest, amazing brilliant person I have ever been luckily enough to meet, please, please will you make me the happiest person in the world by becoming my girlfriend?

Santana, wiped away the tears which had escaped from her eyes and gave Brittany a hopeful smile as she avoided the gazes of her other teammates. Brittany, sat completely still for a few moments, in total shock before she let out a shriek and flung herself into Santana's arms shouting Yes! Yes! Santi Yes! Thank you! And before Santana had a chance to reply, Brittany brought her lips down to Santana's in an earth-shattering kiss that blew Santana away.

Loud claps and shouts suddenly erupted from the rest of the Glee club. Tina and Mercedes shrieked 'I Knew it!' as they high-fived each other. Mike cursed as he handed both Sam and Puck each a twenty-dollar bill whilst mumbling 'damn Santana if only you'd have waited a bit longer I could've been forty bucks richer!' Finn murmured 'mailman mailman' repeatedly as he stared openly at the two. Lauren smirked, glad that Brittany and Santana had finally got together, however she was more interested in what Puck was going to buy her with the twenty dollars he'd just won from Mike-hopefully it would be either something badass or tasty! Rachel (not that anyone was listening) was going on and on about how proud Santana should be of her homosexuality, and how her fathers and Rachel herself would gladly help in her anyway possible. Quinn beamed as she watched her closest friends reconnect their love, whilst proclaiming, 'Finally you Guys! I knew you could do it Santana!- Ahh come here San give me a hug!'


End file.
